Rebirth
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry meets a reporter and get's a new... thing attached to him. A HP Venom Crossover.Dark but Lightsided Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: "This is just an idea I was thinking about after playing the Spiderman ultimate game on my computer through a GBA emulator. I saw venom and the moment I saw hi acting like a total psychopath I was sold. Such strength, such grace… I searched on Wikipedia and saw that the suit enhanced the wearer's abilities tenfold. Thus I found it nice enough to use in a story so here I am writing a Harry Potter / Venom Crossover.

**

* * *

Contamination

* * *

**

He looked at the wall of the cupboard and mentally groaned. Why the hell did the order have to mess up his life once again. The threat they had issued against Vernon had only made the Dursley's mad at him and he had been tossed into the cupboard once again. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but he felt the pain as he sat in the cramped cupboard. He had never been tall but this was bordering on abuse.

He snorted. If this was abuse then the rest of his life had been full of abuse. The fact that he would have tog et up every day around six to make breakfast for the Dursleys without getting very much to eat himself was a certain part of abuse. The fact that Dudley chased away all the people who could be nice to him also made him friendless. He hated it here and it was all the headmaster's fault. He wondered how long it would take the order to notice that he was never getting outside at all and always seemed to stay indoors.

He briefly wondered if he would be let out and then remembered Vernon's threat. He heard his aunt screech something about dinner and he got out of the dark cupboard, wincing as his eyes needed to adjust to the light difference and at the awful looking Petunia's thin form.

He was shoved to the kitchen to make the dinner for the rest of the family and loathing grew in his eyes as they seemed to glow like arcane emeralds. He looked at his aunt and said: "Can I have some food please Aunt Petunia?"

She sneered at him not unlike a certain potions master and said: "No you can't you evil boy. We are already taking care of you by giving you a place to stay so we get to decide whether you eat food or not." Dudley took that opportunity to hit him with his stick from Smeltings and Harry winced as he felt the pain shoot through his body. He looked at Dudledy with barely concealed contempt in his eyes and then departed and back into the cupboard it was for him.

* * *

He could faintly hear himself breathe slower and slower and before he knew it he had gotten in a sleep plagued with nightmares. One was about Sirius disappearing behind the veil. And another came of Cedric dropping dead to the floor and a high pitched laugh accompanied by the ghastly looks of a man wearing a robe in which a pale face was hidden with burning eyes made of the bloodiest crimson. He watched as the duel between him and Lord Voldemort stretched out into the Priori Incantatem and he felt a sickening feeling well up within him. He wanted to see so badly what his nemesis would do after he had freed himself from the shadows but at the time he hadn't taken the time to look back and see the irate Dark lord rage at his troops and commanding them to kill him. He looked at the scenes and he recalled a few Death Eaters trying to shoot spells at him but all missed. The Curruciatus was remembered as a sting in his bones and the pleasant feeling of the Imperius was still within his mind. He raged from within at the injustice always being heaped upon his shoulders. He could sympathize with some people about ill treatment they must have received when they were a child. He had after all lived through the same.

He felt the blood pump through his veins before he was snapped out of his dreamlike state by Petunia who screeched something about a reporter coming to visit today for an interview with them to be written for the Times and that he would need to look his best.

* * *

A few hours later the doorbell was rang and Harry went to get it. He saw a pale blond haired man and for a second he thought it was Malfoy coming to get him but then he saw the man's face and he knew that this wasn't a Malfoy due to the look of interest on the man's face. "Hello. Is this the Dursley residence?" the man looked at him and Harry replied: "Yes. The Dursley's live here. Let me take you to my uncle, Vernon. I think you are the reporter sent here to take an interview from us?"

The man nodded and said: "The name is Brock, Eddie Brock. I'm here from the Times to interview a family and describe their normal behaviour to the common folk."

He was irritated but he knew that he didn't have any other choice then work as a reporter for the Times. Since he had been fired and had bonded to the suit he had been working as a freelance but he had recently moved to England to escape the busyness of the city. He had accepted a job as a reporter for the Times and was immediately sent to interview a man who was the manager of a company that specialised in Drills.

* * *

The moment the door was opened and a very pale teenager came into view he felt his suit react and he just started at the teenager for a few seconds before saying: "Hello. Is this the Dursley residence?" he looked as the teenager gave an affirmative and he then introduced himself to the young man.

Harry didn't know what to think about the man. He seemed nice so why not give him his name: "My name is Harry Potter and I'm currently living with my uncle." The man just looked at him strangely and then said: "Pleased to meet you Harry. Call me Eddie please."

His eyes brightened momentarily before he winced. His side hurt suddenly and the oversized t-shirt moved away a little bit to show a massive bruise that was inflicted by his uncle manhandling him for making a small mistake. Vernon did have too large fists in Harry's opinion.

He led Eddie to the main living room where the fat pig, the walrus and the giraffe sat assembled, waiting for the reporter. Eddie spoke up first: "Ah, you must be mister Dursley. Pleased to meet you sir. The name is Eddie Brock and I'm the reporter from The Times. I'd like to ask you some questions about your home life and if there are any irregularities in the way you live here."

Vernon had a sick smile on his face which made him edgy. He wasn't hired to make contact with stupid bugs like this man. He felt the Symbiote within want to rend the man apart and feed on the remains to sate its lust. He could feel the Symbiote being drawn to the pale kid as it felt that the hatred and anger it was releasing was good for its survival. Eddie didn't know what to think about his companion's mood. It seemed as if it wanted to posses the body of that kid called Harry. He let it rest for the time being.

The interview went remotely good. When they came to the abnormalities of the street they lived in they pointed immediately towards the pale kid and told him that he was the worst of the worst, an insane criminal who would surely kill them if not restrained.

This worried him a little bit. They didn't seem to care very much for their nephew and he just allowed himself to be called that. Now he didn't care very much for the Dursleys as was apparent in his eyes but he took the comments without reaction to it and threatening their lives like any insane criminal should have done. He had seen his own share of criminals while he still lived in New York and needless to say is that they acted a hell of a lot different then the Potter kid.

* * *

He noticed several things about the kid, being the observant reporter like he was. He seemed to shy away from his relatives and generally avoided physical contact. And there was a bruise on his chest and if he had any indication of the one who caused it then it could only come to Vernon and Dudley. He concluded the interview and said: "Thank you for this interview mister and misses Dursley, Dudley and Harry."

With that he began to stand up and he was about to leave but something kept him back… He looked at the Potter kid and saw that a few of the Dursley's pictures weren't showing Harry on them but instead showed a beach ball of a kid. In none of the pictures there was Harry present and he was currently levitating them around him with a stranger glint in his eyes bordering on madness… the same madness that he had been subject to once before he had cursed Spider-man for making him look like a fool.

* * *

He felt the Symbiote within his body try and reach out to envelop the kid as if it were attracted by the energy emanating from the kid. It felt a lot like radiation energy, something which he had a lot of experience with.

He looked at the Dursley's and saw that they were sputtering something about freakish acts and that the freaks should be eliminated. Eddie remembered something about the mutants that sometimes interrupted whatever he was doing and got a faint recollection of a mutant with huge blades growing out of his fists before he saw that Vernon had gotten a shotgun and was aiming at Harry with the intent to shoot him.

He didn't know why he did it but he found himself in the path and heard a frightening bang and something piercing straight through his flesh and right through his heart. His last conscious thought was that he had at least protected the kid from grievous harm until he saw that there was a groan right besides him and a lot of blood not coming from his own wound. He felt the Symbiote leave his body knowing that he would die and apparently intent on rescuing the strange boy named Harry Potter.

* * *

His eyes closed with a peaceful look on them and Vernon just looked as the man slumped dead to the floor, not even noticing the black thing coming out of the back of his shirt like some blob and letting itself turn into a patch to cover up the wound that Harry had gotten from being shot by the same bullet that had pierced through Eddie and then right through Harry's left lung.

Eddie's body began to melt away as if by magic and Vernon roared something about freaks but Harry didn't care anymore. All that he felt was pain and he could feel something filling up his lungs making it hard to breath. He couched once and a small stream of blood came out of his mouth. He looked at the ceiling and then sighed. This was going to be his end, at the hands of a pathetic man who was afraid of him.

Eddie Brock's last deed had made the Symbiote realise that the compassion of that man who was his previous host had been a good thing and thus it had bonded to the nearest person available which seemed to possess and infinite loathing for the people who had shot his host.

* * *

Vernon just looked at the boy who had managed to survive being shot by him and then motioned to finish it but felt the hand of his wife on his shoulder and heard her hiss in his ears: "What if those freaks see the boy's body and then curse us into pigs or something? I won't let our precious diddydums turn into a pig." Vernon grumbled a little bit before picking up the boy and then throwing him into the cupboard.

Harry felt the wall of the cupboard against his back as he saw that the door was being closed by Vernon. He didn't have the will to try and resist it and he just let the man do it and lock him in it. Someone would come and hopefully find him. He felt the emotions flow through him as he raged internally with anger being the dominant emotion.

He felt something near his chest and noticed that a gigantic black thing was on his chest and suddenly engulfed him. He didn't know what was happening and all he saw was black liquid like fabric or something like that covering him. The last thing he saw and felt was black ad his worried going away from him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him he would sleep for three days without being disturbed as the suit began to bond with him, craving sustenance in the form of materials or organic breathing matter. The body of Eddie Brock also materialised within the small cramped cupboard lying against Harry as if shielding him with the wounds still on the body. The suit kept the wound within Harry's chest open and when the police constable's would find him, they would surely make those who hurt its hosts body pay for their crimes. It could not wait to go and devour the fat bodies of them…

* * *

A new story. Tell me if it's something that is good or bad about it…

I'm thinking of making this just a story where Harry is Dark and fights for one side other then the Dark Side. He'll still hate Dumbledore but he won't be as aggressive as he is in most of my stories…

Anyhow I hope to see some good reviews for this one…


	2. The suit

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Venom or Harry Potter. All I own is my own name and my own things in my room. I might be legally an adult in the eyes of the law but still I like to be lazy and just watch things happen.

**

* * *

The Suit

* * *

**

He felt odd. The strange darkness had been covering him and then had made him black out. He could feel his body being strained by something as he could feel the presence of something resting against him. He didn't know what was going on around him but he felt oddly safe and secure. He felt the stinging pain of his wound that he had gotten sometime. And then all rushed back to him. The reporter. The gun. And then the wound that had been caused by his uncle. He briefly began to hope that he would have to be freed by the Order but he waited for some time, counting the minutes that passed. He heard life pass by him and he felt oddly content.

He heard the door open and a strange unknown voice ask if Edward Brock had been here to interview them. Harry wanted to scream for help but he could only manage a weak gurgle. He heard how Vernon tried to get those people away from him but he was overruled by the warrant for the search of mister Brock or something that was shown to him because he could hear the footsteps move away from him and then move through the house.

He still felt something resting against him and he moved his hands to feel what it was. He halted when he felt a wet liquid on the thing and then brought his hand to his nose and smelled the blood. He was shocked. A body was within the cupboard, resting against him. He almost heard the law enforcement officers leave after being assured that no Edward Brock had visited. He didn't want to stay here with the dead body for any longer so he felt something detach from his skin and make a sound that was hard enough to go as some sort of knock.

* * *

Apparently it drew the attention of the Bobbies because he heard the footsteps come closer to his cupboard and he heard a female voice speak up.

"Mister Dursley, we haven't searched this cupboard yet and I heard a sound here. Why don't you open the cupboard so we can check to see what is inside?"

He heard his uncle's voice.

"You see that is just our cat. The little cheeky bugger was trying to eat our dinner and we locked it into the cupboard."

There was an obvious hint of a lie within that sentence as none of the bobbies had noticed a cat flap or anything suggesting that a cat might live in the house.

* * *

Harry heard the lock on the cupboard becoming unlocked and he felt himself losing his grip on the conscious world and he vaguely could recall that the cupboard door opened and the body of Eddie tumbled out firstly with him following soon after it. He could faintly hear two startled gasps as well as a small growl from Vernon.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY REPUTATION BOY!"

He motioned to go and kick Harry but a hand was placed on his shoulder and a cold voice was heard in his ears.

"Mister Dursley, you are under arrest for the murder of Edward Brock and that kid you were about to kick. Put your hands behind your back and you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

The male Police Constable cuffed Vernon while the female Police Constable felt the pulses and confirmed if they were dead. She felt the ice-cold body of Eddie and then noticed that no pulse was found. Then she moved to the pale body of the boy that had been within the same confined room and then knew that he must be dead. Otherwise the trauma of seeing a dead body should be enough to place the poor boy into a shock.

He noticed a blurry shape hover over him and he managed to say with a voice weakened by the pain he was feeling.

"H-help me…"

He grabbed the person or at least tried to as his arm raised a few metres then fell back onto the ground.

She looked at the pale boy and then heard a voice say. "H-help me."

* * *

She looked at the boy and then saw that the hand was moving up as if to grasp for help but fell to the floor again. The boy was alive! Her face paled as she realised that medics were needed or else the boy might die. She immediately whipped pout her cell phone and began to call the paramedics. She didn't notice the black oily material slip over his body and begin to make some alterations to it.

* * *

It was surprised to find that its new host was in the possession of a power unknown to itself. It began to change and mould itself to use that power by adapting its cells to merge with the host for a moment of time until the assimilation was complete. It could feel the host's body being carried by something but it did not act out of defence because it wanted to frame those who had hurt the host's body.

* * *

Harry was barely conscious as his body was transferred to a hospital a few miles away from Privet Drive. He didn't know what was happening to him and all that he could hear was the worried murmurs of unknown people. Why didn't the order do something to prevent something like this from happening to him? Was that drunk, Mundungus away again? If Harry were to met with him again, he'd make sure that the man would get mauled or at leasthexed.

He didn't notice that needles were injected into his body to make him go to sleep but for some reason the tranquilisers didn't work and he stayed conscious throughout the operation that took three hours to complete and to get the bullet out of his body. He could feel his body aching as he finally got some feeling to back into it again and he opened his eyes to look at a nurse who was waiting next to his bed.

"Can I get you anything, dear?"

He just looked at her and answered with a raspy voice. "Something to drink please…"

* * *

She looked at him and his vision steadied and saw that it was a pretty young nurse. A name tag on her shirt said that her name was Jessica and he didn't pay very much attention to it anymore as a glass of water was pressed to his lips and he felt the cool liquid slip through his mouth and cool the inside. Once he drank enough he looked at her and with a voice that seemed to be getting better he said.

"I had surgery didn't I?"

She nodded and said. "The bullet was retrieved from your body and is being held as evidence."

Harry just grinned wryly and said. "That surgery did hurt a lot. Didn't you use sedatives or something? I felt everything and it hurt like hell."

She looked shocked and said. "You felt… everything?"

At that she gave him a look of pity and said. "I'm sorry if that happened to you. The sedatives should have been able to put you out for about ten hours… I can't see what had gone wrong."

She looked sad at having one of her patients in pain and said. "I'll go get the doctor to get his opinion on it."

With that she was gone leaving behind a still Harry who was contemplating things. It would be his primary concern to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. When he began to think about formulating a plan to escape he saw a man wearing a white coat and the nurse, Jessica enter the room again and the man in the white coat looked at him and said.

"You complained about being aware during the entire surgery, Mister Potter?"

Harry looked at the man and saw and aged face with white hair on it look at him with something called suspicion and he said.

"Yes, I felt the needles being inserted into my flesh and then I could feel how all those knifes cut into my skin and I could feel how the bullet was retrieved through some incision. And I seem to recall that one of your people said that they had made a mistake or something like that. I don 't forget things fast so I think you owe me an apology on that sir."

The doctor was taken aback.

"You were aware during the entire surgery, Harry? Have you taken any kind of drugs before you were brought here?"

It was a pretty logical question and Harry pondered for a moment and then said. "No. I do remember that I had to visit the Hospital wing at the school I stay at during the school year and that they gave me something to sleep better but when I was returned to my aunt and uncle I didn't have anything of those handy so I didn't take them."

The doctor just shook his head and said. "I'm sorry Harry for having you go through that. Your uncle is currently in police custody and he's getting a trial soon. One as young as you shouldn't have to go through all of that…"

* * *

Harry looked at the man and then shook his head. "My uncle is the least of troubles. Usually when I'm in school I am in constant danger by a homicidal madman who is intent on getting me killed one way or the other. I usually have to fend him off on my own or with my friends."

He looked pensive for a moment and then said. "Did you ever have to see someone die, sir? Did you ever see one of your acquaintances die because a madman killed him?"

The haunted look in his eyes was enough to make the doctor slightly frightened and he coughed once to dispel the tension that hung in the room.

"Harry why don't I introduce myself to you now? My name is Doctor Sullivan but you can call me John. Doctor Sullivan is only for the nosy officials that plague my life, I'm afraid. The pretty nurse that'll be catering to your every desire is Nurse Cromwell."

She smiled at him and said. "Call me Jessica. Since I'm going to be catering to the every whim of a teenage boy it's best to remain informal with them."

She winked at him and a weary smile came to his face and John spoke up once again seeing that he was at least able to smile a little bit.

"Harry could you tell me why your uncle attacked you and mister Brock?"

Harry looked at Jessica and then at John and said. "Mister Sullivan, Jessica... my life hasn't been exactly pretty. Being hunted by a madman and living with my uncle was…'difficult'."

* * *

He paused for a moment and the haunted look returned on his face. "My aunt and uncle don't really like me… more like they hate me and I hate them back. Living with them especially when I was younger has been difficult. My cousin bullied me the entire time through primary school. My aunt and uncle actually encouraged him to do so. The way I was treated there was so bad that it had made me think about killing myself."

He looked at their faces and saw that John's face had gotten a stern look on it while Jessica's face seemed to be a mix between pity and sympathy. She looked at him with the same eyes that Hermione had too and he found that he wanted to spill his entire story to those people, knowing he could trust them not to tell anyone.

"Have you ever heard of an eight-year-old that wanted to die so badly just because he wasn't loved? I was such a child and I was always doing every chore in the household. When I was four I was instructed to cook for the family and I did so ever since. My aunt regularly made sure I was punished for making even a single mistake. Then when I turned eleven I was able to go to a school where people with special talents were trained to use that talent that they had."

* * *

He saw a look between the nurse and the doctor and immediately assumed they were thinking that he was some sort of mutant or something like that. He had heard about the American government and the mutant treatment there and he didn't want them to shun him for that.

"Don't worry I'm not some sort of mutant. The special training I have to do usually consists of the care for animals and training in chemistry. It actually needs someone of a rather high intellect to attend and my parents left me with a sizeable trust fund."

Telling them that he wasn't a mutant seemed to put them on ease. He knew how the people of the world usually reacted to people with unusual powers. He sighed, sad that such prejudice existed in the world.

"There are laws in place that forbid anyone with my talents to speak of them, not even to a normal person like yourself."

He felt odd, like something was bugging him, making him feel uneasy and made him feel drowsy. It was like he, himself was being drugged with something foreign to his body. He looked at the nurse and the doctor and asked.

"Is it normal to feel drowsy after a surgery has been done on your body?"

He saw Doctor Sullivan nod and then he felt his world swirling in front of his eyes and he began to feel nauseous and sick. He thought he was about to hurl but before he could he felt his eyes close and he fell into a world which was blissful oblivion to him as sleep took him.

* * *

He could feel nothing of the blood samples that were being taken from him by the doctors and he didn't see the worried look the nurse, Jessica was sending his sleeping form. He didn't notice the way a man with a cigar in his mouth, was looking at him, like he were some rabid beast that was about to get free.

He opened his eyes again and he felt sick. (_How did I get here?_)

Was the first thought on his mind and he slowly opened his eye to look at the white ceiling above him. He could feel his body beginning to repair itself. Wizards had a totally different genetic structure then normal muggles and as such they would heal faster but still would need to have some help with their broken bones.

He lifted his head slightly to look at a woman dressed up like a nurse and saw that she looked familiar but his mind was in a daze. He looked at her, his mind still trying to work out who she was. (_Who is that?_)

His mind was working at rapid speeds, trying to piece back what was missing from it.

Then a name rushed back into his memory: _Jessica_. Her name was Jessica and she was a nurse attending to him.

(_Why is she still around? She should run now so that she doesn't get hurt by being close to me_.)

He looked around the room, taking in more details that had eluded his mind before. There was nobody besides him there at the moment and the room was fairly small. _It looks like my cupboard._ He looked at the nurse once again and finally he noticed the man standing next to her. The smell of a cigar hit his nose and his face betrayed an expression of discomfort.

He looked at the man and saw that the man had an aged face with an eye patch. The eye that was looking at him was looking at him with intensity not seen very much in this day and age. It was like the man was looking through your soul while you were helpless in front of him. He could feel his uneasiness spreading through his body and he spoke.

"Who are you?" With a voice that was unsteady and almost sounded like a whisper.

* * *

The man looked at him and then said. "The name is Fury. Nick Fury. I am a Colonel with S.H.I.E.L.D. and I have been sent here to take your statement regarding Edward Brock."

The man looked at him expectantly and Harry was puzzled. "What would you have me say about Mister Brock? All I know is that he took an interview with my uncle and that my uncle somehow got mad at me and then… shot me."

His voice looked like it was going to break as the mental pain set in of being shot by a fat whale of a man who would took fiendish delight in watching you bleed.

Harry felt a comforting presence slip over his mind, somehow making him feel that he was at least getting better soon. He felt like new power had been poured inside of him as he could see the mental gears within the colonel's mind turn and twist.

"Harry would you please tell me what happened during the moment your uncle shot Edward? I would like to know Edward's reaction towards your uncle."

Nick seemed to be anxious to know what had happened and Harry could feel the eagerness and he recalled briefly seeing shock and outrage on Eddie's face before that awful blasting sound was heard and he felt his body jerk back. He looked up at the man.

"Eddie's face was angry… upset at the way they were treating me. Then Uncle Vernon took that big gun off the wall and then aimed it at me. He shouted something of freakishness not belonging there. And then… and then there was a loud bang and I saw Eddie's face just… just…"

His eyes began to water as he looked back at the grimace of pain he had seen when Eddie was shot down. Jessica seemed to understand that this must have been a shock to Harry's system, having to relive the death of another person.

"His face was looking like he was in so much pain, sir. I really can't tell how it looked because I can't. I felt how I was hit in the chest or somewhere and then all I can remember is that something seemed to cover Eddie's skin before turning into ashes…."

* * *

The words weren't his own, he felt his body being controlled by some inner force which made the sadness even more pronounced. He saw Mister Fury close his eyes and then sigh. Apparently the man was trying to mentally verify what he'd said moments ago and was thinking about how to handle this situation.

* * *

"Edward Brock was a criminal, Harry. A very dangerous one, in the possession of an alien being called a Symbiote. You don't have to be afraid of it anymore because it would have killed everyone in the house if it felt anything but anger towards anyone of the occupants the moment the host was endangered. What I think has happened that Edward was reluctant about harming you and the Symbiote somehow understood that. I can't know for certain and I'm just making a guess from what you said but I am led to believe that the Symbiote died with Edward Brock. Have you ever seen another person die Harry?"

The way the man spoke made Harry listen and his eyes looked at the burning cigar. "Yes sir, I watched another student die when an insane maniac was attempting to kill me."

* * *

He remembered the law that nothing should be divulged to the Muggles about the magical world and he vowed to keep it. Fudge was aching for any reason to expel him and he wasn't going to make himself get expelled anytime soon.

(_I'm not going to tell them anything about the magical world._)

That thought was going through his mind as he looked at the man and then he just watched as mister Fury seemed to be satisfied with his statement.

"Would you like to ask me more about the situation as it is of now?"

(_Hell yeah, I want to ask if that lazy old bastard is put away._)

His question was contained within his mind and what came out of his mouth didn't surprise him.

"What will happen to my uncle, Mister Fury?"

Harry hoped that Vernon would be put away for a long time so he wouldn't have to see the walrus ever again.

* * *

He looked at the man as he looked at him intently, with those soul piercing eyes aimed at him .

"Miss Cromwell could you leave the room? I have something to discuss with young Harry here."

Dutifully Jessica stood up and sent a smile at Harry and said. "I'll be back whenever you call for me. There's a red button on that panel near your bed and just press it once and I'll come immediately. See you soon, Harry."

The moment she had left the room, mister Fury looked at himand said. "Mister Potter… I know about the magical world so you can tell me anything you would like to tell about the happenings with Edward Brock."

Somehow he could feel that he could trust the man and after carefully looking a the man he said. "Sir, After my uncle shot mister Brock and me, what's going to happen with him?"

The older man smiled at him with a reassuring hint to the smile and Harry didn't know why, but he felt at ease the moment he saw the smile.

"Your uncle will be facing trial in a few days and seeing your condition I don't think you'll be able to attend. There were some problems with his arrest but it all went smoothly. All that wou…."

* * *

The door was opened and a wizened old man stepped inside with his robes flowing around him, making him look like every bit the aged wizard hat he was. He looked at his student who was to fight for him against the Dark Lord Voldemort and said.

"Harry, I hope you're feeling alright?"

Nick looked at the intruder for a moment, trying to get his composure back and said.

"Might I enquire as to the reason why you are here, disturbing an official interrogation by S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Nick watched as the old man turned around to look at him and with a small flourish the old man introduced himself.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Harry's Headmaster. I've come here to get Harry back to the safety of his relative's home. His aunt must be worried sick about him."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the nerve, no...the GALL of the manipulative old goat fucker. Dumbledore actually wanted him to be put back with those beasts that he had to call relatives? He felt disbelief cross onto his face as he could feel the same within mister Fury.

(_Is that old man still sane? I know that he is the Headmaster of the Hogwarts, one of the magical schools of Great Britain and a political figure. But why would he want to bring Harry back to an abusive household?_)

He voiced his opinion out loud. "Mister Dumbledore, you have absolutely no right to be here, attempting to take mister Potter away from this hospital. At the current moment mister Potter here is in dire need of healing and he won't get that if he is placed back with his aunt and nephew."

Dumbledore looked at Nick with something of disbelief in his eyes and said. "You believe that we, wizards can't heal our patients? Mister Potter will be okay by the time the sun sets and then shall be put back with his relatives."

Dumbledore got out his wand and spoke, making Harry look in disbelief at the old man.

"_Obliviate_"

The mind wiping spell hit the S.H.I.E.L.D. Colonel and made him look blankly at Dumbledore who supplied mental suggestions to the man.

Harry reached out for the button which would summon Jessica to his room immediately. He looked around and saw that it was there, on the table. He reached out and pressed the button before waiting for her to arrive. He looked at Dumbledore's face and then saw that the man was still looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D. colonel and when Jessica entered did Harry say.

"Please guide this sir out of the room, please Jessica."

Jessica looked at the old wizard and saw the stick pointed at colonel Fury and then immediately went for the button that called security, not taking into account the stick and Dumbledore's reflexes which were honed thanks to being in several wars. A beam of light and Jessica fell to the floor.

* * *

Harry felt rage come to his mind and he felt something taking over him. He could still feel things but it all seemed somehow off. He could feel the strange feeling of something slippery coming out of his body and cover his lower sections, hiding beneath the clothing. He felt a desire to rip things apart increase and he felt information flood his mind. The desire to revive Sirius was on his mind and Dumbledore's words from before came to his mind.

(_Even magic can't revive the dead, Harry._)

His mind supplied the next answer.

(_But how has Voldemort come back to life again? He used my blood, the blood of the hated one and the bone of the father and the flesh of the servant. With that I might be able to revive Sirius!_)

His train of thoughts was diverted as Dumbledore looked at him and then said. "Let's get you out of here, Harry."

With the wand in his hand he gave a flick and a twist and the bandages came off and a red potion was given to him by the aged wizard who put it to his lips and in a calm voice said.

"Drink this. It will revitalise you so you can safely go to your aunt to recover until the Order comes to fetch you."

He felt the liquid touch his lips and glide into his mouth. He tasted the liquid which was a bitter concoction and grimaced at the taste. He could feel his body healing the damage, the slippery thing apparently assisting in the healing process. Then a thing was thrust against his chest and he could feel a tug behind the navel while Dumbledore seemingly instructed Jessica in what to do and sign out mister Potter as he had gotten specialised care form another hospital.

Harryfelt a swirl of magic and he appeared in the Dursley's living room. Petunia squeaked at his appearance and then was about to go on a tirade why she hated him but Dumbledore popped in and explained that Harry had a small accident and that he should be cared for with all the love they usually showered on him.

The man had a look on his face that made Harry want to puke. He obviously thought and bought the act that the Dursleys were nice to him. Couldn't the man see that Petunia was lying through her teeth as she told her that she and her little angel Dudley would take good care of him?

* * *

The moment Dumbledore had disappeared she looked at him and said. "Dudley would you please give him the beating for sending daddy to prison? I'll go get the kitchenware so the freak dies this time…"

Dudley rumbled an affirmation and then advanced upon Harry who felt odd. He could feel his mouth speaking.

"You are no relatives of mine. The bonds of blood are broken!"

A breaking sound followed by a rushing sound came over the house and Duydley attacked. A tendril of black stuff came out of Harry's sleeve and grabbed the wrist. Slowly the black liquid covered his entire body making it look like a Demon straight from hell with white jagged eyes and a spider-like motif on the chest area.

"**You dare mock me, Human? Then get your just deserts!**"

Venom had taken over, a hint of madness in his voice as the bond between Harry and Voldemort broke down into a million of fibres, a small link still existing. The suit took control of his body, wanting to devour everything in sight.

* * *

Venom is free and shall dispense justice on Dudley and Petunia. Voldemort's debut is in the next chapter of Rebirth so watch out for the next one.

Merry Christmas to everyone! And I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter!


	3. Venom

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Venom or Harry Plotter. My Venom is mainly inspired by the game called Ultimate Spiderman. I don't own Venom so any of you yappers who think I stole it even after reading my disclaimers should get their eyes checked. Anyhow in this chapter there will be a nice surprise. And yes Dumbledore is indeed as foolish to think the best of the Dursley's.

**

* * *

Venom

* * *

**

The beast had awoken from its slumber within Harry's body. The tentacles came out of the skin, amplified by the suit which was slowly making use of Harry's body, making it go on autopilot to cause as much damage as possible. Venom was a force of destruction, a killing machine turned loose upon the world by the actions of one Albus Dumbledore. The mental instability of the suit coupled with Harry's own anger at the Dursleys had made the suit react and the Venom personality had come forward.

"**You dare think that I would be a slave to you forever and just let myself get killed by your foolish whims?**"

The voice from Venom was deeper then Harry's as the suit covered his body like a cool wind, making his body become encapsulated in it. Due to malnourishment Harry didn't gain the full bulk and largeness that the original Venom had but his instead gained a lean build and gained some height to stand about 2.10 meters.

A tentacle lashed out and caught Dudley's other wrist and then with a snapping sound the wrist was broken and Dudley's squeals could be heard all over the neighbourhood. He looked at the obese human and then slammed him into the wall, making a grin appear on his face, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth.

He opened his mouth and his long tongue came to light, and licked the lips. Venom looked at the obese child and he began to think about the numerous ways to devour the flesh and gain the nutrients needed. Normally he would have preferred someone who had at least seen some good exercise since the brain glands would produce enough sustenance from the hormone that was produced and the Symbiote thrived on that. Harry's body did make the hormone but in such limited amounts that Venom began to devour the body if it wasn't fed regularly. Whenever it would be released it would immediately go and search for a good form of sustenance, not caring about age or skin colour or even social position. It would just devour the body to gain sustenance and to enhance the host.

* * *

A knife passed its head and he looked at the kitchen door where Petunia stood, shaking in fear at the monster that was now her nephew. She could feel her fear stimuli giving off massive amount of fear throughout her body as she saw the lolling tongue and the greenish drool that came from the beast's lips. she could feel the raw power within the beast as it looked at her with its white eyes.

A tentacle lashed out and struck her in he right temple. The dull smack and the body that flew sideward was the only sound at the moment. Venom looked at the woman who had become unconscious from the blow. He began to grin in a disturbed way.

"**I shall unchain myself from Destiny and become one with the world. I shall become the feared and the exiled.**"

The quote had been read by Harry some time ago but had sunk into his memory and Venom was now quoting it.

* * *

A tentacle lashed out and began to whip Petunia into something that seemed like a car had run over it. On second though, Venom decided that a more fitting punishment would be required to fill his desire for vengeance. After all he still needed sustenance and what better way to sustain himself then by the love and care of his relatives whose heritage he had denounced in favour of freeing himself from them.

The tentacle began to slither into Petunia's skin making the thin woman wake up immediately and then she was dangled in front of Venom who just licked its lips with the abnormally long tongue and a glob of green drool fell onto the floor.

"**And so the bird looked at the predator and then it was gone within the maw of the beast… a rather fitting statement at this time, isn't it Petunia?**"

The grin that was normally on Venom's face seemed to have deepened a lot and making him look even more demonic as his tongue touched Petunia's cheek.

She looked horrified at the chosen words and thought that she might get eaten… which wasn't really that far off course as she could feel three other tentacles take a hold of her arms and legs and then slowly start to pull on her body, making her go into an X position before she could feel the strain. It was done slowly so Venom could enjoy the pain as he ripped the woman apart. After all the body could be devoured to heal the host after the subject had died. It would be less effective then just eating the human alive. But then again it didn't have many problems with the way things were as of now.

* * *

Dudley had awoken to see his mother being held up by the thing that was his cousin and he cried out a war cry and tried to punch Venom. The punch connected and Venom roared in anger as he could feel the fist connect to the head and rock sideward slightly. Then another tentacle lashed out, taking a hold of the other fist aimed at his head and then he just ripped Petunia apart, seeing that there would be no more playing around. The scream she gave was delighting to Venom's ear as the high pitched sound made him shiver in delight as the wretched woman died. The blood splattered from the ripped-apart body and Dudley shrieked about his mother.

Venom looked at the remains and then slowly began to absorb the mass into itself body by using part of it's liquid like body to cover the remains, liquifying them and absorbing them. He then grabbed the woman's head and Dudley could only look im horrified fascination as her head was slowly liquified and absorbed making the still visible part look like a molten barbie doll.

"**!"**

He cried out after he had absorbed Petunia's remains and the frozen Dudley snapped back into the world after witnessing how his mother's face had been eaten by a monster that was his cousin. He tried to get away but his heavy bulk made it hard to move.

* * *

Venom watched as the thick child tried to make its way out of the house and just followed at a mild pace. The frantic child was nothing more then a bother at the run away game. He didn't even need to pick up the pace a little bit. With one jump he was normally able to clear about a good portion of land. 100 metres is about the farthest that he could jump so he wasn't too bothered about it. The human should know the folly of hurting one of its own kind. And of course he could always use his tentacles to grab the human…

Dudley was about to get out of the house when he heard a crashing noise behind him and he could feel the wind part around something and then he felt a sharp pain in his left leg as the tentacle took a hold of it and pulled him backwards.

He tried to struggle but it was futile against the powerhouse that was Venom. He tried to evade the beings grasp but it was useless. Venom had taken another tentacle and had grabbed the other foot, dragging Dudley to him at a faster pace. Venom was grinning and saliva was dripping down his teeth and onto the floor making the floor sizzle on the spots where the drool landed.

Dudley didn't last long once the first amount of black liquid and something else that was on Venom's suit touched him. The goo made it hard to move and he could feel his bones beginning to break once he was slowly devoured by the liquid. It didn't matter to Venom who was gaining sustenance from Dudley's bulk, making him stronger and making the host a lot stronger too. The normal state of the host was pathetic. Only the barest hint of muscle and almost no fat on the body made him look 2 years younger then he really was.

Venom consumed Dudley's filthy brains the last then spat them out. They tasted like rotten eggs, the flavour really making Venom sick. Never before had a human's brains tasted so bad and it made him crave more sustenance. The pops and cracks of wizards and witches alerted Venom to the fact that the Order might have arrived to save the day once again. He looked outside through a window and saw them.

* * *

Black cloaks, white masks with a few of them not wearing any and their leader, a thin and regal looking man who had a snakelike face which was bald. Briefly Venom wondered whether Lord Voldemort was bald all over his body but dismissed it. More food had come in the form of the Death Eaters. After all who would care if they got eaten by a ravenous suit hell-bent on making itself survive?

It remembered that it could cloak itself like a chameleon and then made the colour of the suit resemble the background and then listened to the Dark lord prattle on about how the 'filthy half-breed' Potter would be eradicated now that the wards had allowed him entrance to Potter's living place.

"Set fire to the house to lure the filthy half-breed out! Kill the rest of the residents!" Lord Voldemort's high-pitched voice spoke up and the Death Eaters complied. Voldemort looked at the house as it was assaulted with numerous flame curses, one Deaht Eater even going as far as to cast a destroying spell to make the fire spread through the house even more.

Venom could feel the heat and knew that it would be futile to stay here and die. It would need to survive and to prosper amongst humans and had no intention of being burnt to a crisp by some idiotic fool who fancied himself a Lord. Venom manipulated the suit to make it look like he was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the one that had come out of the diary. Not much would need to be changed as the host resembled Tom Riddle a lot. Only the colour of the eyes and the demeanour would have to be changed and it would all fit. Changing the eyes to a bloody red and just trusting the instincts he blasted open the door to regard the Death Eaters with crimson eyes and a maniacal grin on his face, so reminiscent of Tom Riddle who had once sent a Basilisk after the Host.

Lord Voldemort paused when the door was blasted open and a figure came into view. The Dark Lord looked at the pale boy of around 16 who walked out of the house with an air of calmness around him and then looked at the boy's face. Cold crimson eyes looked back at him and the maniacal smirk had once graced his features too. Immediately Voldemort sent a pulse of pain through the Mark to stop the Death Eaters from attacking as he saw his younger self walk towards him.

The wave of pain that coursed through the arms of the Death Eaters made them drop their wands as their master gave them the sign to stop shooting curses at the house and at the youngling that came out. They could see blood being splattered all over the youngling's robes as the Slytherin crest on them was in full view. The maniacal grin coupled with a few specks of blood on the face completed the image they first got from the young teenager that was now calmly walking towards them, not showing fear.

Venom looked at the Dark Lord as he stood opposite of the man. A grin was still on his face as he regarded the older man.

"Tom."

He looked at the Dark Lord's eyes and made no intent to flee. He knew that he could escape whenever he wanted to. With just one leap he would be able to jump on a house and then get away to make it to safety. After all London isn't really that far of you went there by jumping from roof to roof. It would be a trip that would be about an hour if he went slowly with just a few snacks…

Lord Voldemort didn't know what to do. A younger version of himself was standing in front of him with a grin on his face that rivalled his normal look of happiness and had just called him Tom. For the impudence of calling him by his old name he normally would have Crucioed anyone but this time he was reluctant to do so since it was his younger self that was standing in front of him.

"Hello Tom. May I ask what you are doing here?"

The question was hissed in Parseltongue which made Venom feel delight. He could answer back without even betraying a hint that he wasn't the younger self of the man.

"_I went here to have myself a little bite out of the muggles that lived here. There was this adorable boy that squealed so much when I ripped him apart._"

The manic look that accompanied the statement as well as the blood splatters did a good job of convincing the Dark Lord to believe the one posing as his younger self.

* * *

He tried Legilmency on the child but all he got was some jumbled memories about ripping apart a fat child and a terrible sense of hunger for human meat. The Death Eaters had recoiled in shock once the Dark Lord had addressed the child in Parseltongue and then the child had even answered him in the same magic language. They began to edge away, save a few fanatical followers like Bellatrix and her husband Rudy, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and several other Death Eaters which composed his Inner Circle.

The moment that Lord Voldemort was still looking at him, venom made sure that the plan was put in motion. To gain the blood of the Hated he would have to get Voldemort's blood and that could be gained by letting a tentacle slide into the skin and let it withdraw some blood. Maybe his bones could be substituted for the Bone of the Father. And in that way he could also gain the Flesh of the Servant. It would be easy to get it since only a small amount would be required. If Dobby would donate some of his flesh then it would be easy to have it Willingly given.

Without much warning except a tightening of muscles, did Venom regain his normal looks and he wrapped a tentacle around the Dark Lords body, making the older man immobile for the time being. Venom Grinned and let one of the tentacles bury itself deep into the man's skin to draw upon some blood. Venom reached a vein with the tentacle and blood was sucked out of it, enough to fill a decent-sized flask.

The tentacle also buried further into the skin and removed a small bone from its place, feeling that the bone wasn't of use for the body. Well not of good use. He could have killed Voldemort by removing the ribs and other bones by just absorbing them and letting the man turn into Jelly at his feet with no bones to support the body. But it would be fun to fight against the man in a proper duel.

"**Voldemort**"

Venom spoke with the gravely voice that it had and looked the man in the eyes.

"**I am a being of many shapes and many sizes, I am the one with the lowest and the highest power. I am the balance between Light and Darkness. Call me… Venom.**"

A tentacle slithered over the robe that Voldemort wore and bound Voldemort against Venom, the latter just grinning with the maw of sharp teeth on full display.

"**We did have some fun, now didn't we Tom? Blood of the hated Enemy, Bone of the Father, Flesh of the Servant… All that was needed for you to get reborn into a new shell. I'll be seeing you… later. The Potter Child is no more on the house I just vacated. Burn it for all I care. The Muggles that live here are worthless scum anyways.**"

He saw the snake, Nagini slither up to him and in the hissing speech of Parseltongue he spoke.

"**_Serpent, give me some of your Venom so I may resurrect the loved one._**"

His voice was slithering like the serpent tongue which he used and he looked at the Dark lord who was still entangled by the tentacles and he grinned as Nagini coiled around them and then bit down into the suit, letting the venom seep into the suit. Venom simply laughed and said.

"**Did you think the Venom would affect me, little snake? Now I have it nonetheless. I bid you a good evening, Lord Voldemort. We'll meet up in the future…**"

He let go of the Dark Lord who just stared at the strange monster who knew his original name and a surge of hatred surged through the man.

* * *

His wand was grabbed and a curse was hissed.

"Avada Kedavra"

The green light shot forth from his wand and hit Venom straight in the gut. The Symbiote doubled over but did not fall. The inky black liquid began to pulsate and he looked up again and suddenly changed into the younger version of Tom Riddle once again. But something was off about it. The facial structure was different but the red eyes were present nonetheless.

"**That was a mistake… Goodbye Tom, and may our next meeting go much more peaceful then this one.**"

Venom knew that the Dark Lord could aid it in allowing the host to survive. With the man who was called Dumbledore all that would be achieved was the host being separated from it or otherwise contained without gaining sustenance.

It turned around and leapt. The muscles that were with the suit did propel it into the air and over the houses, making it look like it was flying.

Lord Voldemort stood there looking at the form that disappeared with just a simple leap and didn't feel anything. Hatred was not the only emotion that he could feel. He looked at the thing and he recognised so much of his former self in it. The drive to revive a lost love, the use of a Dark Ritual to do it. He could see himself doing that, to revive himself from his spectre-like state.

"And so it begins… The one who was Light shall turn to Darkness as the Manipulator has taken one step too far…"

Voldemort didn't know why he said that but it seemed fitting. He apparated away and felt his Death Eaters doing the same. The Old Fool would know the folly of crossing Lord Voldemort… that is assured. The strange being that he had encountered would probably help if given a good enough reason. The ability to manipulate its looks would make for a good spy. And if the creature knew his name then he would know where he lived. He was still using the Riddle house as a retreat once things got too boring in his castle.

Venom set course for the Riddle House. Somehow he knew that Lord Voldemort would be there and due to the fact that Sirius had no body to resurrect him from he needed something difficult. With the bone and the blood he might be able to resurrect Sirius…

* * *

A new chapter for this story. I hope you liked it and I hope to get many reviews:

PLEASE TELL ME WITH WHO I SHOULD MATCH HARRY UP WITH! MARVEL WOMEN ARE ALSO ACCEPTED AS LONG AS THEY LOOK HOT!

Otherwise… Just leave me a review… it's the little button down there with the small bar which can be set to: give a review. Then please write down what you thought about my story and I'm satisfied…


	4. The Ritual

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Venom or Harry Potter. Both things are from their respective creators and I'm only borrowing the characters from them to make this fic so bear with me and because I own almost no money at all, I'm unable to defend myself in the court of law or in any way if I get sued. Of course I could depend on my parents to support me with money but I wouldn't want to cause them that much trouble with me. And hereby I disclaim everything about Harry Potter and Venom, unless a character is made by me to serve some sort of purpose.

**

* * *

The Ritual

* * *

**

Venom looked around as he saw that the rooftops were dented wherever he had landed. He looked at the destruction he caused and simply didn't care whether there was some damage to the surroundings. He needed to get to Little Hangleton and there he would revive Sirius wit the assistance of Lord Voldemort. Said Dark Lord would help him get unicorn blood and from there on he would only need some small assistance. He had taken the host's body and had used it to kill and absorb the host's relatives, making him gain nourishment and was content to just let it control the host but the same act of kindness from the previous host made it reconsider. The host would need to interact with the world once again and he would need to go dormant once again unless the host willed him to take over.

He jumped up once again and then heard something behind him. He could see that there was some sort of disturbance up ahead and could faintly sense that there was something very much off there. He could faintly see someone flying in the air and throwing cars around with some sort of weird energy. He decided not to waste too much time with it and just proceed towards Little Hangleton.

A car was launched at him and impacted with the suit, making Venom fall off the roof he was standing on. With a roar he threw off the car and he watched as it landed on its hood, flames instantly coming out of it. Venom stared for a moment, fascinated by the flames. They seemed to entice him to touch them. The suit could withstand the heat and Venom momentarily began to think about perhaps beginning to understand the madness that was all around him. The fear in the eyes of the humans was simply enticing to him and he could taste it in the air.

* * *

A tentacle grabbed a car that was sent at him and the car groaned as its motion was stopped and Venom looked at the strange man who wore a helmet in a weird design. The cape was also unsettling and for a moment he thought about perhaps absorbing the man to look at the powers that the man seemed to possess. He threw back the car and watched as it floated still in the air and then was sent at him once again. Venom was irritated at the lack of hits it was getting in and it decided to do something about it.

Two tentacles lashed out as far as they possibly could and wrapped around the man/'s arms. Still intensely under strain, Venom decided to end this by retracting the tentacles. The strain was caused by the host willing to awaken once again and the Symbiote could not keep him unconscious for long.

With a crack did the man impact onto Venom's chest, making the Symbiotic suit stumble back a few steps. **"Who are you?"**

His voice was growling and he could see that the man was wearing a look of anger at his face, which was an aged face which seemed to hold much knowledge. "I am the Lord of Magnetism, Magneto. Let me go or I will destroy you."

Venom could no longer hold on and a rasping breath came out of his mouth as he began to loose control over the host. The nourishment had been processed and the host had reawakened himself.

A small tingling feeling was the first thing that Harry Potter received as he felt something covering his skin, every inch of it feeling tingly of some sort. He looked at the man he was holding with tentacles, seemingly coming from his wrists.

"What have I become?" he asked and looked at the suit covering him. He could no longer feel anything past the tingling feeling and he looked at the old man he was holding. "Aren't you that mutant terrorist Magneto?" he was confused what he was doing with a wanted criminal restrained by two tentacles coming out of his body. He didn't really think that the strange things that had happened to him were connected.

The two tentacles slithered back into the suit as he willed them back. He looked at the old man and said; "I have nothing to do with you. Would you please go away and stop torturing muggles?"

Magneto just gave a piercing stare and said; "One moment you attack me and now you are letting me go? Just how mad are you?" He was thinking about the strange thing that was covering the boy. It looked familiar but he didn't remember what it was. It seemed like the spider motif of the strange suit had some meaning but it eluded him for some reason. The thing was odd, he concluded. The way that this… child, man, whatever spoke was like one side had control at one time and then the other took over. One aggressive personality and one meek and compliant one.

"Mad, I think… I just don't know about it… Hell, I guess that's the danger of always having psychopathic people after your skin. Are you going to leave me alone or would you need to have a small demonstration of my power?" the suit rippled as Venom had taken control of Harry's mouth and had made sure that Harry said that. **"We need to get to Little Hangleton."**

Venom spoke up in his host's mind and then looked at Magneto and said: "Have fun. I'm sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be more then happy to make sure you get a nice cell." He jumped over a streetlight that was sent by the angry Lord of Magnetism and then disappeared, jumping away as fast as possible. **"Now let's get a move on."**

"_Who are you? Why am I hearing you?"_ Harry asked to the weird voice in his mind and got an answer: **"I am the suit you wear. Can you feel your anger at the world come back to you? Those humans dared to hurt you so I took over and made sure they'll be in no position to ever do something to harm you, my host ever again."** The suit stopped its monologue as it evaded an antenna, which Harry had seemingly forgot en about and then began to follow its internal chart leading towards the Riddle mansion or more specifically the graveyard of the house. He looked at they house as it still stood regally looking over the village and a small quirking of the lips was used and Venom said to Harry. **"You may call me Venom. Actually we both are Venom. I am a suit that enhances every aspect of your body, if you wanted better eyesight, you'll have it. For a fight I can also be used to enhance your fighting style. The tentacles I used and as you have seen to hold someone back are also great for a lashing attack capable of picking up things and throwing them or just simply slicing through people. Then there is the fact that you can lift about 11 tons or something like that in your particular state."**

* * *

Harry nodded and then felt a rush of anger come to him. Dumbledore had just tossed him with the Dursley's, not even thinking about the way he had landed in the hospital. That stupid, foolish old goat dared to put him back in an abusive household, year after year, just to make sure that he was controlled. He could feel the machinations of Dumbledore all around him and he realised that Dumbledore wanted him to be a little puppet to him and not inform him of anything. **"Why note revive Sirius? I know a way to revive him…"**

"You know a way?" Harry asked, excited about the prospect of having Sirius back with him**. "Yes. You know it too. It's the Dark magic that Lord Voldemort used to make himself reborn. I already gathered the Bone of the Father, unwillingly taken and the Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken. Now the only thing we need is the flesh of the servant, freely given. I don't think it will take much to revive your godfather. Why don't we use the Rat for that? He revives his old friend and after that we get to feed. But we'll need someone to guide us through the ritual. I know of one person who could do it, you've met him before and several times in fact but he had always hated you. Just allow me to have control for a few hours and all will be fine."** After that long monologue the Symbiote took over after Harry had given it control by willing it to take control and Harry became a passenger.

Venom came closer to the graveyard and then looked at the cauldron that still stood there, like a relic to that time when the Dark Lord was reborn Venom looked around and saw a light shine within the house and immediately leapt towards it, not really taking much time to make sure that the bushes didn't lash him in the face.

He entered the house, the chameleon ability helping him greatly to avoid the Death Eaters that were around the house. Finally he came to the throne room and he made his presence known by forcefully grabbing Lucius Malfoy and smashing him into the ground a few times with a tentacle and then letting him drop and made him land on his face which gave an audible crunch. **"So we meet again, Voldemort. I need your help with a ritual. I thought that since you are a Dark Lord and need all the power and the help you can get so I am willing to help you a little bit. I will get you Harry Potter and you will help me rebirth someone."**

For a moment he thought about once again casting the Killing Curse on the being that called itself Venom and decided against it. "You already have the Serpent venom. I will supply the unicorn blood. Then you need the flesh of the Servant, willingly given."

Venom's lips curled back in a Snape-ish movement and then he said; "Use Pettigrew. He still owes my host the life debt that he hasn't fulfilled yet…" a grin was on Venoms face as the long tongue licked its teeth making the Ratman squeak like the little rat that he was.

Three hours later did Venom and Voldemort and Pettigrew emerge from the Riddle house, all of them thinking about the ritual.

* * *

Peter was thinking about how he would have to sacrifice another hand to the strange being he had never met before but could feel some sort of magic propelling him to do it.

Voldemort was thinking about how Harry Potter would finally bow down before him before he killed him.

Harry and Venom were thinking about how Sirius would come back to them and how they would get away. Voldemort didn't have any way to make sure that he moved large distances. At least he could jump out of the way and away once the ritual was complete.

They started with Voldemort chanting in a low voice, which was different from his normal high-pitched voice and suddenly hair began to grow on his head, black hair to be precise. His features grew younger by the second he chanted and before you knew it, there was a middle-aged man chanting in front of a cauldron.

* * *

Venom threw the bone into the mixture and watched as the liquid gained a diamond like surface. "Now enter the cauldron, Venom. Then Wormtail will cut off his hand and then you can add the rest of the ingredients you took from me."

Venom gave a nod with his head and then slipped into the liquid, letting the heat touch his skin and then slowly let the suit sink back into the skin, letting the skin get used to the heat, which was almost unbearable. Venom's advanced healing took care of any problems that might have arisen and Harry dunked his head into the liquid, seeing only the wall of the cauldron and suddenly felt something hit him in the head and he felt the blood that the Symbiote had taken from Voldemort seep into the cauldron, completing the process and the ritual.

With a roar of magic all around him, the Symbiote began to make sure that there were some results, thinking about Sirius and thinking about how he wanted him to be there.

The cauldron exploded with a fierce bang, throwing the bodies within the cauldron out of it. Voldemort ducked as a piece of shrapnel flew over his head, almost imbedding itself into his head and threatening to split his head in two if it had hit.

Harry could feel that the roar of magic had stopped and he stood up with a groan as he would need to know where exactly he was. He looked at the sky which was starlit and he could feel something heavy on top of him.

Shaggy black hair fell onto Harry's bare chest as the suit had gone temporarily into his skin once again and he felt the weight of the person on top of him. He cracked open his eyes to come face to face with a face that he recognised instantly. "Sirius!"

His voice was heard by the man who opened his eyes and said: "Harry!" the godfather and the godson hugged each other, still not realising that the two of them were naked and that it just looked plain wrong at the moment to see a black-haired child hug a shaggy haired man.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was straining underneath something heavy and he didn't like it. When he had been subjected to Dark Rituals unknown to modern wizardkind he still did have some feeling within him and the fact that something heavy was now resting on him made him feel angry at the being who was supposed to deliver Potter to him now.

He rolled to the side and then thing that was on top of him fell off of him with a wet thud. He opened his eyes to look at emerald eyes which were looking at him with intensity that was as of yet unmatched. "Daddy?"

Lily Evans – Potter looked at the man who she had fallen off and looked straight into those eyes that were green at the moment and she couldn't help but say one thing: "Daddy?" for this was her father, the one that had abandoned her in a orphanage the moment she was six.

Lord Voldemort was confused. Why would this person call him daddy? A faint memory tugged at the back of his mind and he could remember himself and a small redheaded girl standing in an orphanage with him being repulsed by the girl's weakness.

So it was true…. His daughter had returned to him…

* * *

A new chapter… in the next chapter you'll see how Sirius and Harry will react to the fact that Lily was Lord Voldemort's daughter and that the reason why he didn't want to kill her was that he was reminded so much of her daughter…. Which she was.

I hope to get more reviews fro this. I still need women for the pairing with Harry. Age doesn't matter… too much…

Lily is even included in the poll for some good old fashioned love interest, or just a small mother/son love…. Not the incestual kind…

REVIEW!

AND MAKE ME HAPPY!


	5. Meet the God err Grandfather

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort or any characters associated with Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter or even those slightly related to them through blood or just by knowing of their existence. For all muggles that are killed, I won't grieve and I will make sure that the public is kept safe and secure within a special car that will be labelled as FOOD to add even more thrill to the scene. And I don't own Venom….

**

* * *

Sirius and Harry meet the God…. Err Grandfather

* * *

**

Harry looked at the sight of the shaggy haired man and grinned. Sirius was back again and now he could finally rest easily without the death of Sirius on his mind. He looked at the man as they hugged and generally touched each other to assure that the other was still amongst the living.

Lily looked at her father and hugged him, not really taking much notice that his features seemed to shift back into those that the reborn Lord Voldemort wore after the resurrection., the ritual temporarily making him appear like his young self. She grabbed his robes and began to cry into them, still so happy that he was back again.

Venom stirred within Harry's body, wanting some action. He wanted to tear people limb from limb just in some sort of crazy maddened rage. It took a look at the shaggy haired man and knew that the man shouldn't be hurt. He didn't really thin k that it would make such a great difference but there would be some ripping and tearing to be done or else it was going to go insane of the hunger. It had only sustained itself through the remains of Petunia and Dudley and needed more nourishment.

* * *

Harry looked pale and thin to Sirius as he held his godson, still ignorant of the bleeding Pettigrew which had forgotten the injury on his hand to look at the man who had seemingly exploded from the cauldron and who was now hugging his godson who had been the wearer of that suit. Pettigrew felt a sting in his arm and saw that there was not much he could do against the pain and just crawled over to his lord who had a strange woman sitting on his lap, crying into his well made robes. Pettigrew was about to tell the woman to shoo from his Lord's robes until he saw the look in his Lord's eyes. It seemed like one of regret but the Dark Lord couldn't feel regret about this woman. The red hair seemed familiar, almost like… like Lily's… but that was impossible! Lily Potter was dead! 

She he3ard something and looked at the person coming towards her, the fatty form of Pettigrew coming to her mind immediately. "PETER!" she hissed and she looked as the man flinched and immediately tried to crawl away from her. She didn't have her wand on her but she didn't really mind too much. "Dad, please deal with him…" she saw a very pale hand grasp a wand and then point it at the man and a cruel and old voice spoke: "Peter, you've always been a little bit too rash, even after you've betrayed the location of my daughter and her husband to me. _Crucio!_" the unforgiveable came from the wand and hit Peter in the chest where the man immediately began to feel the hot needles pricking in every nerve and he let loose a hoarse scream, not unlike a banshee. He looked at the man who was torturing him and he saw that Lily was talking to him and seemingly mad.

"YOU ARE LORD VOLDEMORT?" her eyes became wider then normal as she processed the news that her father, who had made her stay at the orphanage with only the name Lily, was the same man who had killed so many people. She looked at the red eyed, ghastly man and she swallowed…"Father… Why did you want to kill my precious little baby, Harry? "

Lord Voldemort looked at his daughter before replying in an unusually soft tone. "There was a prophecy about him, stating that he would defeat me…" he looked at his daughter, uncertain of her reaction to it and he felt a fist slam into his stomach and he almost doubled over in pain. "How could you do that, dad? It's my life and my son's we were talking about…"

* * *

She began to sniffle, almost crying once again. She looked around and saw the two hugging men, one with black hair and a shaggy look about it and one with black hair and something that seemed like fabric stretching over most of his body. "Sirius! James!" she shouted and both males turned around, her eyes connecting immediately to the one that looked like James. The emerald green eyes made her shiver for a moment as she remembered to who they belonged to and then she said, a hint of confusion in her voice:"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry could only nod as tears came to his eyes as he looked at the woman who had given birth to him. She looked so nice, not counting the fact that she was now still sitting on Voldemort's lap and had wondered why she hadn't moved away or at least started screaming at the man's looks.

Getting off Sirius and allowing Venom to clothe him in what the suit found acceptable. He could feel the liquid streaming over his body and didn't even seem to hear the small gasps that came from both man and female who had been coming out of the cauldron and when Venom had finished, the original suit was on his body once again, letting himself standing there with an uncovered head and the hands looking like claws suited for ripping things apart.

Sirius had to admit that he was shocked when a huge mass of black liquid seemed to cover his godson from the neck downwards and he looked at the way his godson just stood there, too dazed to process what the hell was happening. He looked at the liquid as it covered Harry's body by now and seemed to solidify at once, letting a fabric appear that seemed like the liquid but firmer and smoother then the liquid had ever been. A white spider motif seemed to be on it but it was oddly distorted, more looking like a deadly black widow spider then a normal spider. He briefly looked at Harry's face and then saw exultation on it, as if he was feeling good things at the moment.

Lily was looking at her son as a liquid seemed to cover him for a bit but she wasn't frightened by it. It felt comfortable and safe, like it had always belonged to him. In her mind's eye she could see the events that had led to her death with a vivid quality, like it had just happened, while in reality it had happened fifteen years ago. She could remember how she and James had played games with baby Harry and how he had always looked so serious that James had hoped that he wouldn't turn out to be a bookworm like she had been. She had smacked James on the head for that comment, making the man grin at her and she could remember that a rather fierce session of making out had followed it.

Harry looked at his mother and walked towards her, Venom's voice speaking into his ears, although no sound was made outwardly. **"She looks like she is anticipating something. Her hormone levels have risen dramatically and there is some sort of connection between you and her. We must try to make sure that she is kept safe, for she might be the one to bring us to an equivalent of becoming a Homo Superior, or a Superhuman in normal language."** Venom's voice was whispering in his ears and he looked at her and felt a surge of possessiveness go through him, making him fiercely protective of the woman who had given birth to him. He looked at her and was suddenly reminded of how she looked like Ginny Weasley. They both had the same red hair, Lily's being a little bit more like fire then Ginny's was and the face that bore some looks of maturity was one thing that Ginny didn't have.

To his surprise Harry found his thoughts wandering off to where he was thinking about him and Ginny enjoying a nice and pleasant picnic near the Hogwarts Lake and him frolicking around with Ginny. _This isn't good!_ His mind was thinking amongst different lines at the moment and he looked at the woman.

* * *

A flash of something shot past his minds eye, a small picture of him and Ginny having sex, seeing her body and his joined. Then another shot past his minds eye, this time it being of him and Ginny kissing each other in the Gryffindor Common Room. He could feel his mind suddenly becoming blank and he felt the presence of Venom seep into his mind once again, dispelling all the images of him and Ginny in loving and in sexual embraces. The last image still made him scared, one with Ginny dressed in BDSM gear and brandishing a whip and occasionally whipping him, which he accepted without a single complaint, willing to please 'Mistress Ginevra'.

"**Your mind was under the effect of some sort of foreign energy and it was redirecting your thoughts to a redheaded woman you have met earlier. For us to coexist there must be some sacrifices, which I hope you will be ready to bear. For one thing is certain: my host needs to be in a state that the host cannot be influenced by any other source then the host. Any mental suggestion will be wiped out by me as my presence takes root within your mind and will take over if we do not feed enough. Your aunt and cousin have been nearly enough to sustain me for this time but for my full capacity you need more live specimens to be devoured."** Venom's mental voice was neither scaring Harry nor comforting Harry. The fact that his mind had been tampered with by someone made him feel like he had just been raped and that was one feeling that Harry wouldn't like to experience. He looked at the woman and said, his voice slightly hoarse from some internal changes that would make sure that he grew to his full height within a week, being worked on by Venom at the moment before the mental intrusion was detected: "Mom… I didn't expect that you would come out of the cauldron too… how the hell did you get out of it? I used the blood of the Enemy, the Bone of the Father… although I took it from Voldemort it should still fit as a father-like thingie… and the flesh of the Servant, or Pettigrew who was that servant and will serve as a pretty good source of sustenance."

* * *

To his surprise she actually laughed, a laugh which he hadn't heard since he was one year old. The laugh seemed to carry such happiness that he was almost overwhelmed and he looked at her and then started to laugh too, his laugh being almost the same as Lord Voldemort's without the high pitched voice. It didn't really sound like the laugh of a light-hearted person because Harry had endured too much to be so light-hearted about everything. His laugh carried more of a dark tint to it, nonetheless it was a happy one.

After she had calmed down a little bit, she explained it to him calm and gently: " There is one little bit that you might have forgotten, dear. The bone of the Father would only work if he really is the father of one of the people involved in the ritual. From the things I read about rituals, I have deducted that this ritual is one that would recreate the body, thus giving the soul a new chance at life with its old body intact but devoid of anything. Can you figure out the reason why I have been recreated here with Sirius because of one element in the potion?" She hoped he would catch on and not be as useless as most people when trying to rationalise between her words and trying to make something out of it.

Sirius didn't really mind himself being naked and he stood next to his godson and also heard the question. His mind started to work but he couldn't get the connection. The potion was used to make him come back but why had Lily then appeared. He watched the woman and found that his eyes were wandering to her breasts. _Bad move there Padfoot. James will kill you once you go to the High Place for staring at his wife's chest._

Harry was the first one that patched things together and paled immensely. **"I thought there might be a connection between you two ever since I had taken some of his blood., the genetic structure is almost identical save for some small differences in the genetic patterns."** Coupled with that short piece of information Harry just looked at his mother, then at Lord Voldemort and he groaned before saying: "He's my grandfather, isn't he?"

Lily looked at her son, proud that he was at least able to piece a few simple things together. She grinned at him and said: "Yep. And we just got an understanding. Since I am his daughter, he won't hurt me and since you are his grandson, he's decided that he will train you. Won't you, dad?" she looked backwards at the dark Lord who just sighed and the mumbled that he was willing to take his grandson on as a student if she would not try to do the same like her mother.

Harry's eyes looked at her and unceremoniously he slumped to the floor, unconscious from the mental stress of imagining Voldemort and another woman having sex and making someone as beautiful and perfect like his mother appear on this world. Sirius was a little bit slower on the uptake and Lily decided to have some fun with the man, she stood up and said; "Lord Voldemort is my father." The reaction that she got was the correct one. As she had been standing up, she had exposed all her private parts to the man who just froze, thinking about the retaliation James would do to him for looking at his wife. When the bomb had been dropped, even Sirius, the most rowdy and unshakeable of the Marauders collapsed, unconscious by the news that the wife of his best friend was the daughter of one of the most infamous of Dark lords in history.

She grinned and said: "Let's just revive Harry and let Sirius be." She noticed Pettigrew still on the ground, looking fearfully at her and she glared at the weak and pathetic man and said; "Daddy, what did Peter do after he betrayed me and James to you?" the answer was quickly given by Lord Voldemort who couldn't help but grin in a malicious intent as he saw why his daughter deserved her existence as the grin was mirrored by her. The information had been short, only giving the general info about why Sirius was sent to Azkaban and how Pettigrew had escaped prosecution.

Lily's eyes narrowed and she looked at Peter and then said: "Let's just give him to Dumbledore and then free Sirius from prosecution. But now I think Sirius and I need clothing. It seems that my darling son can dress himself… or at least cover himself up… so GET MOVING!" the outburst reminded Voldemort so much of his dead partner that he just sighed and conjured up a few clothes, willing to indulge his daughter for the moment. "Alright, I'll key you in to the Riddle house so you can come on the grounds safely. Otherwise you might get hurt by the wards. My grandson apparently is able to make sure that either they don't detect him or that his blood is so much like mine or it simply might have been a complication of the ritual I did to resurrect me, using his blood as a base." Lord Voldemort looked at his daughter and together they stood up, Sirius also standing up, Harry still standing and they walked back to the Riddle house, making sure to keep a close eye and magical restraints as well as a ward on the little man so he wouldn't escape once again.

* * *

In a castle, hundreds and hundreds of kilometres away, a peculiar meeting took place. One man, sitting in a wheelchair which seemed to function even though there was too much magic in the ir for normal things to function correctly, looked at the man sitting opposite of him and said; "So you wish for me to try and train this boy named Harry Potter?" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts looked at the man and said; "Yes Charles. Mister Potter possesses a mental link to the Dark Lord Voldemort and thus it is deemed that he should be protected with you. And I might want to add that he either has done an impressive show of wild magic or that he might be of your kind."

Charles Xavier, leader of the mutant group named the X-men looked at the old man opposite of him and said; "He might. I've picked up a very strong signal from the British Isles and it might just be this boy. Does he have a lot of anger cooped up within him?" Dumbledore nodded and said; "His godfather died recently and he blames the killer, his cousin for it. Could you please go and track him down since he has disappeared fro his relative's house?"

Charles nodded and said: "I'll go find him immediately. If he isn't trained to handle his power then he might loose control of it and that would spell major disaster for the world in general if his gift is what I think it may be." Charles sighed, knowing that he would need to ask Wolverine and Storm and maybe Jean or Scott to accompany him to track down Mister Potter.

"You truly are an interesting human, Harry Potter." Were Charles his last words before he accepted the portkey handed to him that would send him back to the Xavier institute for the gifted.

* * *

A new chapter done. The voting is still open and I hope to receive votes for all ladies that are from the marvel universe. I mainly am focused on X-men and Spiderman in this story so please try to keep it within those borders please.

Review please with the name of the lady you desire to see Harry with. Lily is almost guaranteed to play a part in it… she might be his mother or she might be something more then that… anyhow she is going to stay with Daddy and catch up on the time she had been dead…

I AWAIT YOUR REVIEWS!


	6. The Xmen

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, Marvel Comics, X-men and whatever is featured within this story. I hope you people can understand this and don't send lawyers at me…

**

* * *

The X-men

* * *

**

He looked at the people surrounding him, making him feel uncomfortable. The suits comforting presence eased him up a little bit, knowing that nobody here would possibly attempt to harm him. Hearing that Lord Voldemort was his grandfather still managed to give him a shock as he hadn't placed the link between his mother and the Dark Lord immediately. He didn't really know what to think about this. For one he didn't really side with Lord Voldemort and had asked his grandfather to allow him and the suit sustenance. He looked at the Death Eaters who only could look at the suit that covered him, in fear of being found out. Venom was a terrifying character and his mother also looked terrifying, she was dressed up in robes that made her figure stand out. The kneeling Death Eaters still bowed down to them as they stood on the raised plateau that was the base of Lord Voldemort's throne.

"My Death Eaters, today good news has come to my ears. I have found my daughter and grandson alive and in perfect condition. That old fool Dumbledore kept the knowledge of my grandson from me in hopes to train him to become a weapon for the light side. Hereby I present you, my daughter Lily Evelyn Riddle and my grandson who wished to be addressed as Venom." Lord Voldemort hoped that his speech would make a suitable impact upon the Death Eaters and he scanned a few of them their surface thoughts, finding that most of them were fearful of him and that they were stunned that one as he had managed to create not only a daughter but have a grandson as well.

Lily looked at the kneeling men and then she scowled. "Father, may I and my son be excused from this meeting? I have business to attend to… Can I borrow the rat from you?" she said and the Dark Lord turned to her and said; "Pettigrew, follow my daughter and do whatever she says. You've stained my presence for far too long." Peter followed Lily as she and Harry made their way to their chambers where Sirius was waiting for them to return. At seeing the rat his mouth curved into a wicked grin and then looked at him and said; "Well Peter, now its time for you to go to the ministry and get my name cleared. Lily would you please apparate with Harry and make sure Amelia gets Pettigrew?" the man was anxious to get his name cleared and Lily was willing to endorse him. She conjured up a pair of shades and then looked at Harry and said to him. "Grab a hold of me. _Imperio_." She placed Peter under Imperius and commanded him to take a hold of her robe. She cast a spell on her eyes to make them blood red and slanted, like her fathers are and then they apparated, the Death Eater dressed in robes while she was still dressed in the elegant robe that she had been wearing ever since they had gotten back at the Riddle House.

They appeared in the Ministry of magic and Lily led the way, due to her familiarity with the building due to the fact that James had been an auror and she had visited him a few times when he had forgotten to pack lunch. Peter had been Disillusioned and they made their way to the department of magical law enforcement.

* * *

Harry grinned as he had willed Venom to make his suit become a set of pitch-black robes that clung to his form, while making him appear older then he was. His eyes were also blood red and slanted and he looked at the world from beyond sunglasses which hid his red eyes from view just like his mother was doing with her sunglasses also hiding her eyes.

They entered the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Harry looked around to see Amelia Bones talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry prodded Lily in the side and then said: "There is Amelia. Shall I get her to come here or shall we go to her together?" she looked at him and saw that he was in the form of an attractive young man of around 19 or 20. She grinned and said; "Of course, Mister Riddle. Shall we pose as husband and wife to confuse them?" an impish grin was on her face and he realised that she must be as clever as the Marauders had been. "But of course. What better way to shock them then as the Dark Lord's daughter and the Dark Lord's son-in-law?" a small chuckle escaped his luck. He wanted to cause some terror within their hearts before he would disappear. If word somehow got out that he was the Dark Lord's grandson… then he could just forget about doing something and get imprisoned immediately.

"Miss Bones…" Harry spoke up once they were within earshot, his voice becoming smooth and silky, enticing the addressed one to look at the user of the voice. "I have a small present for you." With that he tapped on the place where Peter stood and the Death Eater came into view, making Amelia gasp and Shacklebolt's eyes widen. Harry looked at the pair. ":Let me present to you Peter Pettigrew, or the Secret Keeper of the Potters. I happened to come across him while visiting my father-in-law and thought it nice to just get the scum into a nice cell at Azkaban, or even kissed if possible." He grinned and then looked at the stunned head of the department and said; "I've placed him under Imperio so you don't have to worry about him going away."

Kingsley looked at the pair, noting their black sunglasses which didn't allow their eyes to be visible. "Would you please remove those glasses?" Harry's eyes seemed to twinkle behind the sunglasses he wore and he went to take them off but was stopped by his mother. "I don't think that would be a wise thing to do, love. If we let them see our eyes they might be able to use Legilmency on us to discover where father is."

Harry looked at her and then sighed. "Alright… I may not really be the person to embrace the guy in a bear hug but he still is my father in law and I shouldn't treat him like filth." He looked at the two people and said; "You really should thank young mister Potter for that man's capture. The only thing we did was get Mister Potter out of trouble the moment my father in law shot off Killing curses at him." He laughed a little bit about the mental image of Voldemort sending killing curses at him, knowing that their effects would be lessened due to him being able to survive it once again. **"I will take control now…"**Venoms voice cut into his thoughts like a hot knife went through butter.

Harry could feel his body beginning to go numb as Venom took over and he agreed immediately and let go of his bodily functions, handing them to Venom to control. Harry looked at Kingsley as the man looked at him and said; "Where is Mister Potter at the moment, Mister…"

* * *

"Call me Riddle, Mister Riddle. I am not really into giving out my name so I won't cause too much of a commotion. Her name is Lily Riddle… and I just took her last name for my own since I come from a less reputable wizarding family." Kingsley's eyes widened and then he said; "Do you have any relation to You-Know-Who?" Venom answered, making his voice sound exactly like Harry's but somehow warped fiutehr to sound like a twenty-year old as the host must be protected at all costs, no matter how hungry he was. "Yes… He's my father-in-law. And I think it is time for us two to leave."

With that the sunglasses were put off his nose and he looked at the pair with crimson eyes. Venom grinned as the tendrils of the liquid that it consisted of began to snake out towards them in case they would try to do something to them.

The moment that a stunner came at them, Venom found himself pulling energy out of the well that was within the host, recognising the magic within it, making the suit to be better at protection as well as increasing all his senses by ten. Venom dodged and simultaneously sent out a massive wave of purple energy, making the wizards and witches in the surroundings get smacked against the walls. Venom let the body be covered by the suit once again and a hint of greenish drool came out of its mouth as it took over Harry's body once again craving for sustenance. He spotted a witch who looked positively delicious but decided to pass up on the offer. It wouldn't do to be recognised as a national threat just because he are a few people.

He felt a chill go through the air and he turned around to come face to face with the hooded form of a Dementor which must have been summoned here by someone or something like that. He could feel the happiness being sucked out of the room and then began to look at the creature and wondered what it would do. He looked at the monster and saw that it screeched at it, not really making much effort in causing the worst memories of your life to pass through your head and disable the body to let the creature suck out your soul.

The Dementor lunged at him and Venom nimbly avoided the creature, lashing a tentacle at it to slow it down a little while it could think about a possible way to defeat it. He hungered and could feel the muscles of the host being slowly devoured as the hunger grew and it had to turn onto the host to maintain its sanity, even shattered it may be…

Tentacles lashed out and seized a hold of the Dementor, burrowing within the skin to seek out its power source. Venom pried it open and a ghastly energy seeped inside him, filling him with the souls and energy of the deceased as well as the essence of the Dementor, making sure that it would always be able to emanate an aura of pure and abject terror as well as bring out the worst memories of someone by just being close to the person or persons.

Venom's teeth seemed to widen into a grin and he roughly grabbed Lily and darted out of the room, leaving behind anarchy. Venom seemed to remember exactly where he was going and he looked at the walls and smacked people out of the way, its hunger being stilled for the moment. He looked at the employees which all looked frightened once they saw the tall monster come past them, frightening them out of their wits.

_

* * *

Calm down please. Harry calm down… the voice within his head sounded oddly like the Host's mother and Venom absently looked at Lily and said; **"Yes? What does the host's mother want?" **he looked at the woman who looked at him with confusion on her face and said:" __you can hear me in your mind?"_ the voice was confused and he didn't see her lips moving and slammed right into a ministry employee and then continued on his way, smashing open the doors of the lift and entering and setting it to the Atrium where Lily could apparate them away. the voice within his head sounded oddly like the Host's mother and Venom absently looked at Lily and said; he looked at the woman who looked at him with confusion on her face and said:" the voice was confused and he didn't see her lips moving and slammed right into a ministry employee and then continued on his way, smashing open the doors of the lift and entering and setting it to the Atrium where Lily could apparate them away. 

Harry felt thrust back into consciousness and he still felt the suit covering him and said; "Did anything happen while he took over?" Lily looked at him and flashed him a weak smile and said: "It seems that I can talk to you through some sort of mind link. And I can scan the thoughts of someone by just thinking about their thoughts. Just a moment ago I thought of Remus and I could feel his guilt about losing us and Sirius and now you even left the poor man alone." She looked at him and he grinned and said: "Why don't I carry the two of us back to Granddad's house? Jumping from roof to roof is exciting…' she shook her head and said: "No time for that. I'll apparate us to some abandoned field outside of Godric's Hollow. It's a place I know well and won't make any mistake."

She walked into the Atrium and Harry grabbed her, making the suit cover her for a moment and turned on the full Dementor effects that his suit now had and watched the witches and wizards fall tot eh floor like flies being sprayed with bug spray and he could hear them cry out for whatever spooked them the most. He looked and felt his body travelling somewhere else. He found himself standing next to a burnt down house and then sat down, the suit slowly retracting into his skin until nothing of it was visible except for the clothes that he was wearing. "Alright we got Sirius his freedom back and what exactly are we going to do.." the roar of an engine of a plane was heard and Harry looked up only to see a black plane land and see a few people come out. He immediately went into a stance which would give him most ability to use his suit to its full potential, unknowing that the suit had instructed his unconscious mind into the best way to attack using the suit.

* * *

He looked and saw a rough looking man exit the plane as well as a woman who had white hair and black skin. He momentarily though she had bleached her hair a little bit too much but then saw that it was her natural hair colour and didn't think it wise to make a comment about it. He looked at the other people that came out of the plane and saw a man who was in a wheelchair and was bald and a man wearing the oddest sunglasses he had ever seen. The people looked fairly young and then he noticed a few other people he hadn't paid attention to. there was this girl with red hair and a white stripe and another one which made him freeze and check if his mother was still within the vicinity. He looked at his mother then again at the strange girl. They looked almost identical…

He looked at the men and the bald one in the chair came forwards with a smile on his face. "You must be Harry Potter, am I right?" Harry gave a slow nod and e looked at the people standing behind the man and the man continued. "My name is Charles Xavier and I came her with the intention of allowing you to go to a school for people with your special talents. Your headmaster said that you might have them and since you were missing we tracked you down by following your psychic signal. May I ask who your companion is?" He looked at Lily and then she spoke up: "I'm his mother and we just came back from visiting his grandfather. Before you ask your questions would you please try and stay out of my minde or I will make sure you will never be able to think rationally again!"

She had felt the mental intrusion by something and wondered what it was but the man just looked suspicious at her for a moment and then resumed with the talk. "The mental intrusion was needed to verify your identity, miss Riddle. Harry let me introduce you to my companions. This man to my right is Logan…"

He indicates towards the man who looks at Harry with a smirk on his face and answered with a "Hi bub." Charles continued with the introductions: "This lady is Ororo Munroe, one of your teachers at the school just like Logan." The woman looked at him and smiled, making Harry's smile widen a little bit, seeing that she almost acted the same like McGonagall had acted too. "Good day and pleased to meet you." Her tone was refined which made Harry grin. She looked a little bit like Hermione which made his heart feel a little pang of anger that his friends hadn't written to him yet…

"The youngsters that have accompanied me are around your age. The girl with the red hair with the white stripe through it is called Rogue…" The girl stepped forwards and Harry absently noted that Venom was feeling something akin to wanting to touch her and slam her into the ground a little bit but crushed that feeling from the suit. "Good ta meetcha, Shugah."

"The young man standing next to Rogue is called Scott Summers and is one of the prime students of the institute…" The redheaded young man looked at the young teenager and gave a nod as a greeting with something mumbled following it. He was elbowed in the side by the redheaded and as of yet unidentified girl who mumbled something in his ear that it was rude to not to greet a new student. Scoot looked up and said in a casual and laidback tone. "Yo."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he could feel a small bossy hint come over him and he just felt the suit slither all over his body, covering it and making him feel even securer then he had been before. It still went below sight from those present soi it wasn't noticed.

"The young woman to Scott's side is Jean Grey, also one of the prize students of the school." Charles his voice spoke up, amkign Harry loose his feelings and he looked as the girl looked at him and said; "Hi. Pleased to meet you." She looked a lot like his mother and he felt comfortable around her. She seemed to make his mind feel at ease even though there were a few maddened thoughts swirling within…

"Harry, I would like you to join my school for the Gifted. Your powers need training and we can give it to you… Do you accepot?" the question hung in the air for a few moments and Harry looked at the man and then thought about it until he was ready to give an answer. He opened his mouth to speak and said; "I have decided to…"

* * *

A new chapter. I hope you like it…

Please review.


	7. Venom's Rage

**Rebirth**

Disclaimer; I don't own Venom or X-men or Spiderman or whatever is within this fic. I only own my own responses that the characters will give. I also own some of my own original characters if I decide to give them at least some role within this story. Any names of a character that is killed that may pertain to a real live person I disclaim since I am merely making this up from my insane dreams which cause no more harm to society then an atom bomb on the white house… I will keep making fans when they read my stories which make me happy… I have no friends but my writing... the reviews are what sustains my life…

Damn I'm getting sidetracked. Here's the new chapter.

**

* * *

Venom's Rage

* * *

**

He didn't want to think about it. The mind of the parasite which preyed on his body due to lack of sustenance was influencing him and he could feel his magic being absorbed slightly as he looked at the bald man. He looked at the rest of the people who had introduced themselves to him at the command of the bald man and he looked at them with his eyes narrowing slightly, making his eyes look more menacing as the green seemed to glow for a moment.

His magic suddenly ripped itself out of his body, making the suit slip into the holes within this body that the magic had temporarily abandoned. The magic rushed back and was absorbed within the suit once again, making Harry and Venom experience the rush of the magic that flowed within both their bodies. The parasitic entity looked at everything with different eyes, a madness becoming even more pronounced within those seconds that it had been filled with the magic and the madness being transferred over to the host by the moment that the magic had rushed back into his body.

Normal wizards would normally expel any viral disease they might have through their magic and since Venom was a parasite it should have been expelled immediately once it tried to bond with Harry. The fact that Harry was anything but a normal wizard made it so that the suit could bond to him and give him greatly enhanced senses, making him able to fight without sound or eyes or even touch, just following the flow of magic. Venom's madness was now taking its roots within Harry's mind, making him mentally unstable, his thoughts turning from lucid to horrid. He would possess some amount of power that was literally never seen before.

Harry looked at the man and said: "I have decided to…" due to the magic being expelled form his body for a moment everything around him seemed blurry. Only those with magical power could have felt the released magic pour out of him and he struggled to get the words out, failing to finish the sentence and he hunched over, coughing. He looked at the ground, his eyes wide and veins becoming apparent on them, making him look like some drug addict. He could feel the hunger of the Symbiote within him and he could understand the need for nourishment. He felt how Venom moved through his body, making sure that everything was supposed to last as long as the Symbiote got enough to feed. The fact that Venom could eat him alive if he didn't feed made him feel a little bit uneasy and that's why he luckily had planted a small device on Pettigrew as a final moment of vengeance against the man. The device was a piece of the suit which would make the man's throat explode the moment he tried to tell something about who Harry and Lily were. It couldn't get out that Lily Potter was alive and that Voldemort was his grandfather. It would be extremely risky to go out then and that was one thing that he wouldn't like. He raised his head, his eyes having gained red specks throughout them and he looked at his mother. "Get me to Grandfather Something is wrong and while I do have an idea what it could be in need to be as far away as possible from people before it hits."

He coughed and a massive surge of blood came out of his mouth, black in its entirety due to the fact that the life force within it was being eaten by the Suit that covered him., the nourishment from the Dementor had been drained and now Venom needed live humans to feed off or it would feed off the host forcefully reducing the host's life.

Lily placed a hand on his back and she could feel something moving underneath the skin, knowing that it was the thing that was covering Harry from time to time. She looked at him and then he lost the ability to keep himself standing and he fell to his knees, her hand still on his back. She muttered something about it getting worse, not really registering that there ere bystanders at the moment, the concern for her son overwhelming everything with her motherly instincts coming into fruition.

She grabbed his waist and then apparated, leaving behind the stunned people of the group of mutants called the X-men. They appeared right in front of Lord Voldemort's throne, looking at the man who was the grandfather of the child and the father of the woman. "Father, he needs nourishment. Don't you have some people who would need to be disposed of?"

She looked at her father with a pleading look and the man knew that this would be a good thing to put the fear of himself within his Death Eaters. He watched as the boy looked to be in excruciating pain and then he said; "Let me show you tot eh dungeons where there will be food for you. Make that thing you have within you cover yourself with that strange suit Harry. I'll show you to nourishment." Lord Voldemort stood up from the throne he had been sitting in and then looked at his grandson whose form became covered with the material that made up the suit.

* * *

Venom looked up as his host let him take over his body again voluntarily without any question. **"Food where?" **the question seemed like it was spoken by a dumb person but Venom felt the hunger within him swell and grow and Voldemort led the way to the dungeons, being stared at by the Death Eaters who all bowed down once they saw their lord. Venom's drool hit the floor as he looked at all the potential food sources but knew that he hadn't been given the freedom to kill as he pleased. He could sense that the man in front of him who had a connection to the host was one who wouldn't allow himself to be attacked too much or retaliate with deadly force. There were still a few things that would make sure that Venom would be defeated but those were rare. It could either be separated from the host by depleting the life by allowing the host not to feed off food sources or it could be driven out by some high powered heat or sound sources.

Venom found himself within a dank dungeon and he watched as the lock on one of the cells was undone and he could smell the humans within it, awaiting release or death by the fear he could smell. He grinned, his drool falling on the floor making a dripping sound. He looked at the man who was his host's grandfather who just nodded and said; "An entire room full of people for you to nourish yourself on. Be careful that you leave some for torturing since the Death Eaters and I like to do that so you can have all but one…"

Venom immediately rushed inside to see Muggles being shackled to the walls and Venom licked his lips before going over to a young boy and looking into the kids face, relishing in the fear it saw there and then began to extend his tentacles towards the boy, making contact and letting them burrow deep within the skin, making the child scream in agony as the tentacles were slowly eating him alive. Venom found the bits that were tasty and he began to slowly devour them, making the blood come out of wounds that appeared as the skin was eaten by the suit, giving it nourishment to sustain itself.

Venom found the blood to be enriching him, making him stronger then before and he grinned, his teeth blinking in the dim light and he spoke, his voice full of maddened lust. "**It truly is a great day, isn't it human? I gain nourishment from your body and thus I will survive whereas you will die."** A small chuckle escaped his mouth, the drool dripping on the decomposing skin of the child as the suit had halfway devoured the body but still left the child alive. He looked into the pained and terrified eyes of the dying child and Venom grinned and then in a rush of tentacles coming out of his body covered the entire child with the suit and then devoured him faster then before, adding the life-force within the child as well as the brain matter to its body, making the host appear like he was nourished enough to look very good.

Venom looked as the body was devoured almost entirely, leaving behind a skeleton for scare value, its face seemed to be contorted in agony even though no flesh remained on it. Venom's tentacles latched onto the next victim, an old man who immediately started to thrash as he could feel his bones being pulled out as the tentacles latched onto them and began to pull them out of the skin. The screams were heard in the room, making the muggles fear for their life at the black monster that had been set at them. Venom's tongue licked the teeth that he possessed, not finding any enjoyment in what he was doing. The muggle showed too much fear for his tastes, he wanted to see someone who would be able to defend himself even more.

It didn't realty matter since there were some measures that there would need to be no actions taken. He didn't really like to do it and then make sure that there would be no other things happening, only nourishment to be gained. He began to feel the energy from the people he had devoured flow into him and he felt the surge of killer instincts flow over him, making him feel very good and making him want to taste much more from the victims he had not yet consumed…

After the man had been halfway devoured he suddenly let go, his energy reserves replenished fro the time being. He could go for another day without needing nourishment now, the weak supply of human life-force having done some good to him. It wasn't the best that he could have hoped for but at least it was enough to sustain itself. He got out of the dungeon, not wanting to make it so that they would fear for their lives whenever they heard a sound that could indicate that he was coming again…

* * *

He emerged from the dungeons to see the host's mother and the grandfather from the host talking about something and there was a strange man wearing armour present who seemed to exude the strange life force that he had also sensed. **"YOU! WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED HERE?"** Venom was surprised to see that the powerful snack had returned and then looked on as the host took control back and looked at the man and then shook his head and said; "Sorry for that… he gets out of control a little bit easily if he hasn't devoured a human in some time…"

Harry moved closer to the man and then said: "Venom, pleased to meet you sir..." he stuck out a hand which was still covered with the black material of the suit and the man looked at it like it carried some disease and then reluctantly shook it and said; "Does your suit control you from time to time?"

The question took Harry by surprise and he didn't know what to answer. For a moment he thought that he should be truthful and tell the man that the suit sometimes took control but another side of him spoke up and told him that telling that man about the suit being in control at some times would be very bad for his health. "No, the suit doesn't take over from time to time…" he looked uncomfortable and the man looked at him and then continued: "But it does sometimes just take a decision for itself, like attacking a certain target."

The man looked at him with a wary eye and said; "I trust that our alliance will prove fruitful, Lord Voldemort. It is imperative that the wizarding world and the mutants unite to make sure that Mutants will survive in this world. I bid you farewell…" with that the man walked out of the room, leaving behind a very pleased Dark Lord and a rather confused Harry.

Lily looked at her son and said, her voice unwavering; "We got to go back to them Harry. It would be in our best interests to go back and just allow them to train you and me in controlling our mutant powers. I may have control of the mind but you seem to have power beyond mine. Your suit protects you from any mind attacks that you might face and I love you even though you and I might get separated." Lily put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder and apparated with him once again to the ruins of Godrics Hollow, startling the people still present. The time they had been away was only 45 minutes but the attention lavished upon Harry was simply too much to bear. Immediately as she had appeared there, a man turned to her, his mind searching hers with a keen precision, looking for anything.

Lily didn't have her shields up at the moment, her mutant ability shielding the majority of her recent memories from the Professor's mind. All that Charles Xavier could see was the scene of her death, not of her revival. Lily groaned as she fended off the mental attack and said: "Please stop doing this or I will attack. You have no right to intrude in my mind and I do think that my son shares that opinion… he's rather volatile at the moment, even going as far as to attack a man who called himself the Master of Magnetism and knock him out with a simple burst of magic aimed at the mind…"

Harry looked up at his mother, his green eyes wide, seemingly insane. "Mother… I remember… I remember everything about HIM…" the words were said with a hint of insanity to it, venom having temporarily downloaded all the information the Symbiote contained into Harry's brain, causing the Host to slip into madness for brief seconds while the Symbiote changed to integrate the Dementor effect into its core.

Then Harry laughed… It was not a laugh which was cheerful or depressing in nature. It simply was a laugh with madness seeped within it like poison in a river, unable to be stopped once it started. Most of the people present looked at the spectacle of seeing a fifteen year old laugh in a way which criminally insane people would laugh.

"

* * *

Shall we go, Professor X? I'm rather anxious to see and hear what my mutant power is." Harry's demeanour switched within a second, going from total insanity to a calm state of mind. The X-men looked at the teenager whose moods shifted rather fast and then warily led him to the Blackbird, eager to just get this all over with since he was giving them the creeps with the constant mood shifts.

Little did they know that they were literally inviting the Devil and his mother to stay with them…

* * *

A new chapter after some time! SORRY PEOPLE! I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS.

I´VE BEEN LAZY WITH UPDATING THIS AND I ONCE AGAIN BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!

Please review….


End file.
